Stand by Me
by Midnight Fantasia Goddess
Summary: Based on a true story. Four teens, had never seen the light? Everyday being abused, until five teens meet Cloud and his brothers. Will they have a happily ever after? Cleon, AkuRoku, SorIku, VanVen, OxOC. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Midnight: **Yes, shame on me for keeping posting stories while I still have to finish all of my others. I have a humungous writer's block on like two of them. And me posting new stories is not helping. T-T This story is based on a **true story**. I will not name the person that suffered this, but I've asked that person if I could write their past. That person said yes, and give me permission. Such a nice old lady (she's a grandmother). So I'm here writing this true story. I asked her what is her favorite show. She told me that her grandchild is obsessed with Kingdom Hearts and picked this one, so I'm writing this story in the KH section with some of my own ideas, she was cool with it if I could sort of re-write it. So I'm here making this story and some up. I hope everyone likes it.

_**Warnings!:**_ This will be Yaoi. Mpreg. There will be OC's bashing. Child abuse, I hope you guys don't sue me. DX drug use, and more.

**Midnight: **I am sorry if I'm using your name for my OC Bash.. I don't own KH or the plot line, but I will make it more different than the original story. I hope you like.

Stand By Me

Chapter: 1

"Mommy, awe (are) 'ou (you) okway (okay)?" A two year old boy asked as he looked up at his 'mother's' pained face.

"Yes, I'll be alright." He said looking at his son's expression.

"Why awe (are) 'ou (you) huwtin' (hurting)?" Another little blond haired boy asked.

"I'm having your brothers or sisters." The man gasped as he fell to his side and screamed a painful scream. He was one of the last of his kind. His Mako blood made him have kids and give natural birth like a woman. His kind has all died of a rare disease called Geostigma, a hundred years ago that nasty disease was carried by a bug and infected everyone of his kind killing them after days in the hospital. Not many people know of their existence anymore. They all thought that they just died out, and moved on to other things.

"Mommy, daddy will be hewe (here). He can hewp (help)." The little boy said looking hopeful.

"Your father will not help. Can you go get me-the-….water-" The man panted as his water broke. He would have to do this on his own. On his last birth, he had helped from a woman that was a nurse and gave birth to Cloud and Ventus.

Cloud went to go get water on the huge bucket that was too heavy for his small body. His younger brother helped him drag the bucket making their way to where their 'mother' was panting and sweating. Cloud then out of instinct grabbed a clean cloth and blankets. He took them to his mother and wet the cloth.

Cloud saw in fascination as he stared at his new baby brothers. One was a brunette and the other was a blond, both had deep blue eyes. He watched as his new brothers were sleeping. They helped his 'mother' give birth to them. He was so happy, maybe he could be a doctor someday.

"Mommy, can I howd (hold) one? Pwease (please)." Cloud said with a happy smile on his face.

He watched his 'mother' help him hold his little brother. He noticed a birth mark on one of the twin's lower back. He was so happy that he is now an older brother, but that happiness was soon crushed down when the door swung open. There a man with blond-platinum hair, blue-green eyes glared at everyone. He snarled at the brunette holding both babies in his arms.

"Daddy. Mommy gave biwth (birth). I'm a big bwothew (brother) again!" Cloud said in excitement.

"Luxord. The kids need formula milk, and dippers…" The brunette man said with big pleading eyes. He didn't have anything for his children. Ever since Cloud and Ventus turned one, Luxord has locked them up 'for safe keeping' and mistreated them. He would come every night and rape his lover, he didn't care if it was right in front of Cloud and Ventus. He then would abuse him and then rape him some more. Until his lover got pregnant again, then his abusing went higher and higher, it was a miracle that the younger man didn't have a miscarriage.

"You think I care. Use those shirts, I'm sure you can find something to put them on. Shut those bastards up." Luxord roared when the babies began to cry. The brunette began to rock them and shushed them, tears ran down his eyes.

"They're hungry…" The brunette sadly sad as tears ran down his eyes.

"I said shut them up now!" Luxord threw a near by chair hard to the ground.

Cloud held his little brother closer to him and hid under the bed. He would always do this when his father gets violent. How was he going to protect his new baby brothers if he couldn't carry them properly.

The brunette cried as he rocked his children to sleep. He was glad that Ventus and Cloud went under the bed as he saw Luxord unbutton his pants and climbed into the bed. That night it was a living hell after he gave birth and got raped.

Three years had passed since Cloud and Ventus became older brothers to Sora and Roxas. Their 'mother' became very ill. He would cough and wheeze every time. He lost so much weight that he looked like a skeleton. Luxord would give them food and water, their food was dried up bread. Or he would forget. Instead of going to the bathroom in the toilet, Luxord would put a bucket and give them newspapers to clean themselves. They would bathe with the water Luxord gave them, which only they cleaned their face and hair.

"Mom are you alright?" Cloud that is now five asked as he stared up at his 'mother'.

"I'll be alright." His 'mother' said.

"Are you sure?" Ventus asked looking worried.

"Cloud you guys do me a favor," The brunette asked knowing what was wrong with him.

"Anything," Cloud and Ventus said at the same time.

"Can you guys take care of Sora and Roxas. I don't think I can anymore." The brunette said. His time has finally come, and he knew it. He stared at the boys that are sleeping, one on each lap.

"Why?" Ventus asked looking worried.

"Are you leaving?" Cloud whispered.

"I want to go with you." Ventus had tears running down his eyes.

"Me too. We can take Sora and Roxas," Cloud said.

"I can't take you with me. Where I am going is somewhere. One day we will see each other." Their mother said.

It was night time when Sora and Roxas began to whine for food. Cloud didn't know where to get the food. Ventus was worried as their mother began to pant and sweat, he looked extremely pale.

"Mom, I want foo'." Sora whined having tears run down his thin cheeks.

"Me too," Roxas looked mad and puffed out his cheeks.

Their mother was about to say something when the door opened with full force. Luxord glared at them all. Sora and Roxas quieted down as the man stomped his way to his 'lover' out of nowhere he began to hit and kick the brunette.

Cloud and Ventus each grabbed a twin and ran under the bed. They would all cry and try to cover their brother's ears. When Luxord was finished he wiped he knuckles and look around for his next victim. He spotted a foot under the bed. He grabbed the foot and pulled him out.

Cloud cried out in surprise as he was dragged out. He stared wide-eyed at his father and the man threw him to the wall. Cloud went dizzy for a moment, he looked up seeing his father giving a punch to his stomach. Cloud cried out n pain and clutched his stomach. He looked up in time to see his mother get up and stopped his father.

Luxord pushed the brunette away from him and kicked him on the stomach. He went back to punch and kick his oldest son. Cloud was crying hard, he would get all the abuse, he didn't want his little brothers to get hurt. His mother interfered again, but Luxord took out a gun and shot the brunette.

Cloud saw his mother stood still in front of him. Then his mother fell to the ground coughing up blood. Cloud and his brothers cried as they saw their mother fall to the ground.

"Lexaeus get in here quick. Fucking shit." Luxord swore as he shot the brunette without thinking. Now they had to run.

"Yeah boss?" Lexaeus asked as he walked inside.

"Take the kids and shove them in the back of the van. Tell Pete to start the car." Luxord grabbed Cloud and Roxas from the hair and dragged them away from the brunette.

"N-no! my b-babies!" The brunette tried to scream, but couldn't. He watched in horror as he saw his kids getting dragged away from him. He closed his eyes and cried as blood kept coming out of his gun wound.

"Mom!" Cloud shouted and kicked. He wanted to go to his mother's side. He kicked when Pete picked him up and threw him inside the car without care. He made a grab for Roxas and threw him in like a sack of potatoes. Sora and Ventus were shoved inside.

"What are we going to do?" Lexaeus asked as he got inside the van.

"We are moving to Twilight Town." Luxord said. He had his phone and dialed a number.

"What about Rei?" Pete asked.

"He's as good as dead. I shot him in the lung. Shit the drug is affecting my movements as well." Luxord rubbed his eyes.

"Whatever," Lexaeus said.

"Hello, Vexen? Yes, I need you to find me a house that is far away from population. I need it to be where no one lives within five miles away from the city." Luxord explained.

"_Yes, there's this old abandon mansion right outside of the city. The beach is just through the thick forest. I'll let my men go check it out." _Vexen said through the phone.

"Yes, that sounds perfect. We will arrive there in four hours. Make sure it has a dungeon, I have to put the kids somewhere now." Luxord laughed when he heard Vexen laughed trough the receiver.

Cloud hugged Sora as Roxas was being held by Ventus. Cloud overheard what his father was talking about, they were leaving Destiny Islands and heading for Twilight Town. He trembled more when he saw their mother's terrified expression.

* * *

**Midnight: **How is it. As you can see, I will change it big time. It will have the same things that the old woman told me about, and the rest will be made up. I'm just very glad that she gave me permission to post her story without mentioning the names in her past. I hope you guys like it so far. Please REVIEW and tell me how I did.


	2. Chapter 2

Midnight: Sorry I'm late! T-T Work is not helping at all! I've been extremly busy and I didn't have internet for a very looong, time. And up in California the weather is messed up. One day is all hot and shit, then two days later it gets cold. So we are having bipolar weather. O.o

Psychotic: Yup. u.u -nods head-

Wolf: Oh boy, I just noticed something...

Midnight: What is it?

Wolf: You guys are all Olette fans, huh.

Midnight and Psychotic: Hell yeah! We are Olette fan all the way. XD

Wolf: Whatever, I love Axel's and Olette's eyes. Midnight does not own Kingdom Hearts. Enjoy! ^_^

Psychotic: Only because you have green eyes. -rolls eyes-

Wolf: I got sexy eyes thanks to my dad. -smirks-

Stand by Me

Chapter: 2

Cloud heard the car stop, he hugged Sora very tight to him. Ventus did the same with his younger brother, Cloud felt Sora tremble really hard. The back of the van was opened roughly, Pete smirked looking down at them, Luxord made to grab Roxas. Ventus didn't want to let go. He was struggling out of his father's hold. Sora was snatched away from Cloud by Pete, Lexaeus grabbed Roxas and Ventus with both arms.

"No daddy! I want my mom!" Roxas sobbed as he tried to struggle.

"Shut up," Luxord slapped Roxas, the little boy queited down and silently crying.

Cloud wanted to scream at his father, but he would make things worse. He was being carried like a sack of potatoes all the way to their new home. A castle came into view, it looked haunting, like someone commited a crime and killed everyone inside that castle. Cloud could hear the screams of those tortured people. They saw another group of people waiting outside the gates, one with long platinum-blond hair, and two with cloaks on covering their faces. The one with long platinum hair walked closer towards thier father.

"Brother, I haven't seen you in a long time. How have you beed?" Vexen asked looking at the small children his older brother has.

"Fine, just tired. It was a five hour drive after all." Luxord smirked. "Do you have the dungeon ready?"

"Yes, come inside. I hope it's to your liking." Vexen led the way with a scary smirk. Both body guards following after them.

Cloud looked around, nothing much but for nasty walls that had thick green slime. His nose scrunched up at the awful smell, rats were on one corner eating something he did not want to know. A huge cell-like came into view. A king size bed was in the corner, on top of the bed looked like it used to be a window. It was blocked by some heavy bricks, a small sink and bucket were in the corner. Nothing else.

"Just throw them in there," Luxord said throwing them inside the cell.

Pete and Lexaeus did the same thing. They laughed and followed their leader up into the house. Cloud crawled next to his brothers, he saw that Roxas had a small bruise on his cheek. He sighed and climbed into bed, his younger brothers followed after him and fell asleep. Thinking of their new future with that man they call dad and the others.

*#*#* 11 years later #*#*#

"Leon! Axel! You guys said that you'll help me how to play blitzball!" A young brunette said glaring at her brother and his friend.

"Can't we just do it later?" Axel whined.

"You guys promised me. I cleaned your rooms! We had a deal." The young brunette glared some more.

"Nag, nag, nag. Fine. At five. Meet us by the beach. We'll be there." Leon said looking at his little sister.

"Okay," She smiled and walked off to go buy ice cream.

"You know she'll be pissed if we don't go." Axel looked at Leon with an smirk.

"She'll get over it." Leon said continuing to lift up the wights.

Leon lifted more wieghts and then went to go do push-ups. He and Axel have been working out ever since they could remember. His little sister would join them for a mile jog and do sit-ups. He made sure that she was kept busy and away from them, after all she was only fourteen going on to fifteen. Leon decided to go for a run, he grabbed his water bottle and ran, Axel after him. Leon saw Demyx come running with them.

"Where are we running?" Demyx asked.

"By the abondon castle," Leon huffed.

"Last one there buys us sea-salt ice cream!" Axel past them with one of his smirks.

Leon rolled his eyes and jogged more, leaving Demyx and catching up to Axel. They forgot about their meeting with a certain brunette girl.

_Speaking _of certain brunette girl, she was livid. Glaring at everyone who asked her what was wrong with her. She sat down watching the sun set, Leon has kept her waiting for almost two hours. She sat on the ocean grabbing a seashell, she looked over it as it flashed many different colors.

"Olette!"

She looked up to see her friend run down towards her. He was the biggest player in the world, many girls knew that. Yet, they keep on throwing themselves at him as if he was a god. Poor helpless losers.

"Vanitas," Olette said in annoyance.

"So what are you doing?" He asked sitting next to her.

"Just about to leave. I swear, Leon will hear me out." Olette got up and dusted her short black shorts. "Later,"

"Wait, have you heard. Murderers are living on that one abondon castle," Vanitas said getting up and dusting his jeans.

"Really now?"

"Want to go check it out before it gets dark."

Vanitas didn't asked as he grabbed Olette's hand and moved to go. She sighed and followed him, maybe he might get scared shitless and be the first one to run away. They went into the city, walking past Market street and heading towards all the way on the other side of the city. Olette noticed that the crack was covered by a bunch of grass growing from the dirt on the other side. They followed a small trail that grass wasn't growing all the way towards their destination. They passed large trees that looked taller than the clock tower.

"Look, it's unlock. Let's go inside." Vanitas pulled her hand and slipped inside the iron gate.

Olette flinched when she heard a loud screech. It hurt her hears and it could alarm the people living inside that they have intruders.

"Didn't they have a lock?" Olette asked looking back to the iron door that closed on its own.

"It did. See murderers are living here." Vanitas smirked.

"Where did you hear that idea?" Olette rolled her eyes.

"Selphie said so herself. She saw some guy with a gun entering this very castle." Vanitas answered. He was pulled to a stop all of the sudden.

"So you wanted to investigate if it's true. You did not think of the consequences did you?" Olette glared.

Vanitas shook his head innocently.

"If we die, I will strangle you. If you're in hell I will fly down there to do my job." Olette said turning around to walk on the other side.

She stopped dead in her tracks as she saw a man in a black cloak locking the gate from the outside gate. He then walked inside the castle. She slowly turned around to see Vanitas having wide eyes. They were screwed and they both knew it.

"Let's go look for our exit," Vanitas pulled Olette behind a bush.

"What if we get caught, killed and I will kill you before they can." Olette hissed.

Vanitas's kneed down snapping a small branch.

"Is someone out there?"

Both froze when they heard a guy. They heard the footsteps coming closer, Olette was thinking of a quick way to get out of there. She looked around seeing a bunch of bricks pilied up as if hiding something. She crawled her way-making sure she didn't step on anything. Vanitas followed her, as if getting an idea, they began to remove the bricks off the wall. The both almost sobbed in happiness when a small window was shown.

Vanitas pointed to himself and went down, he cursed, he wasn't small enough. He was stuck from his wide chest. He mentally slapped Leon and Axel for making him work out. He got out of the hole, then looked at Olette. He shrugged.

"Now what?" Olette asked as the steps were getting closer.

"I'll go look for a way out. You go and hide in here. If I find a way out, I'll bring the others with me-"

"Who the hell's out there. Come out now!" A gun shot was heard.

Vanitas pushed Olette down the small window. She fit in well, she looked up at Vanitas with worry in her emerald eyes. Vanitas began to pull the bricks the same way they looked before they removed them.

"I'll come back. I promise. Right know you need to hide." Vanitas whispered.

"If you don't come back, I will hunt you down." Olette's eyes were glazed with unshed tears.

Vanitas nodded and put the last brick on the wall, he got up and ran towards the wall. He spotted a tree and climbed it. The man must have heard his footsteps, he was hearing them right behind him. He climbed all the way on top and made to go on the cement wall. Another gun shot was heard, he felt a small sting on his leg, the bullet scraped his leg. He hissed in pain as blood trickled down his leg. He heard more bullets, thank god he was wearing black jeans and shoes. The shadows covered him up real good.

"I know you're up there. Come on out!"

More bullets were aimed towards his way. After the bullets died out, he heard the man curse. Vanitas wasted no time as he jumped down the cement and ran off into the night. His leg hurt, but that didn't stop him.

_Cloud _felt something land on him. The stranger must had landed on all of them as Roxas and Ventus yelped in surprise. Sora was still sleeping soundlessly. Cloud wondered who it was, this is the first time his dad brought some poor victum to them. Maybe he will kill him in the morning or something.

"Oh god! I'm sorry, I landed on you!" An unfamiliar voice startled all three of them.

He looked up to see a small figure, smaller than all of them. What was it? Never in his life has he seen a guy looking like that before. His eyes got adjusted to the dark room and saw that it was a guy with long wavy hair, emerald eyes, and something was different with him.

"Who are you?" Roxas asked backing away.

"I'm sorry, my name is Olette. I can hardly see. Anything, sorry who are you all?" Olette asked.

"Cloud, this is my brothers, Ventus, Sora and Roxas." Cloud said pointing to each one of them.

"Hello. Sorry again-"

A gun shot was heard. Olette flinched and jumped out of the bed looking around to see if there wasn't a door around. A couple minutes later more gun shots were heard, she gasped as tears trickled down her face. She began to shake, Cloud noticed this and walked up to her putting an arm around her shoulder. He heard someone curse, no doubt who that voice belonged to.

"My friend's out there. We have to-hic- see if-he-he's okay," Olette tried to control her tears, but couldn't.

"I hope he's alright." Cloud hugged her, he huged his younger brothers when they cried it made them feel better after a while.

Cloud felt a head rest on top of his shoulder. He looked down when he saw Olette's eyes closed. He tried to get up, after all, a while ago he got beat up by his dad, his stomach hurts and his wound was still bleeding. He was used to pain already, he lifted her up and carried her to their bed. Roxas and Ventus looked at Olette with curious eyes.

"What a weird looking guy," Roxas said.

"Yeah," ventus agreed.

"Sleep," Cloud said and fell asleep next to Olette, Roxas slept on her other side, then Ventus and lastly, Sora who slept through everything.

* * *

Midnight: Sooo... How was it? I hope you all enjoyed it. Next chapter should be interesting. -wink, wink-

Psychotic and Wolf: -taking a nap on the floor after playing twister-

Midnight: Had to make them do something. O.o Lol, I hope you all enjoyed it. Sorry it took long. Please review! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Midnight: I am stuck with half of my stories! Dx I need a vacation! Dx

Psychotic: It's ok. -pats on my back-

Midnight: Ugh, yesterday was only one waitress, normally there are two and I had to help her I love helping people, but she shows up five minutes late, the residents get there at least five-minute before lunch time and I have to do their orders. Then she leaves to go chat with the residents leaving me to take care of busing tables, and setting them up. Good luck to her. I really like helping people, but don't take advantage of something when someone are giving you help. I got a headache, and am annoyed. Well here is the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy!

Wolf: She owns nothing.

Stand By Me

Chapter 3

Leon woke up the next morning to find a note saying that his parents are on a business trip with another couple. They left to Radiant Garden for three days, now what is he suppose to do? He can't just leave his kid sister here by herself. He had to go to work in three more hours, I mean she can take care of herself and all. But if he left her by herself then she would get bored and call her partners in crime. He gulped thinking that Vanitas, Kairi and Naminé all being bored and causing mischief.

He walked by her room ready to knock only to hear the front door slam open with full force. He turned around to find Vanitas huffing and puffing air. He didn't like the way Vanitas just barged in here like he owned the place. He was about to scold him about knocking first when he saw dried blood on his knee.

"What happened?" Leon asked in a slight scared tone.

"I-guns-huff-hurt- Ollie-," Vanitas tried to breathe.

Leon opened his little sister's bedroom, only to see that it was unoccupied. He panicked as he went to go feel the bed, it was cold as an ice-cream. He then glared at Vanitas. Stalking up to him with a murderous glare, Leon picked him up then put him over his shoulder until they were inside his room. He will have to take care of his injuries.

"Where is Olette?" Leon asked almost pouring the alcohol on Vanitas wound.

Vanitas screamed from pain as the alcohol cleaned his injury. He told Leon everything before the brunette suggested to cut his leg off.

* * *

Cloud woke up, he yawned and stretched his arms up only to flinch. He was in pain from one hell of a beating from his father. He looked to his brothers only to frown when an unknown body was right between Roxas and Sora. That can't be right? He uncovered, it was the same guy (A/N: they still don't know that Olette is a girl.) from last night.

Ventus woke up to see Cloud stare to the side, he looked to see the boy from last night.

"He looks so fragile," Ventus murmured.

"Yeah, but if dad finds him here then he will not hesitate to kill him right in front of us." Cloud said as he saw both Roxas and Sora stir from their slumbered.

"Mornin'," Sora stretched his arms up cracking his back.

"Ugh... I don't feel so good," Roxas said panting, his face slightly flushed.

Cloud put a hand over his fore-head and gasped. He little brother had a fever, and without water he couldn't do anything to keep it low. He got up to find a couple of smooth, round, cold rocks and wrapped them on a thin cloth. He then walked towards Roxas and put the cool bag on his forehead. Roxas panted more and sweated even more.

"If father brings us water early we will have to use it all in order to keep your fever down. Cloud remembered how his mother taught him on how to take care of fevers without medicine. He was glad that he and Ventus paid attention to his lessons.

"What's going on?" a familiar voice asked making almost everyone look at the 'boy'.

"Roxas woke up with a fever," Cloud said.

"Do you guys have medicine?" Olette asked getting out of the covers.

"Who's this?" Sora asked looking at Olette.

"I'm Olette,"

Olette shooed them away from Roxas as she looked over him. Opening one eye at the time then his pulse, she was glad that her mother is a doctor. She wanted to become one someday. Roxas did not look good, they needed to put ice on his body as his fever kept increasing.

"We-"

"Boys I'm home!"

Cloud's and everyone else's body froze when they heard the voice of their father. How where they suppose to hide him? Cloud grabbed her and shoved her under the bed, she barely fit under the small, cramped up space. Olette looked up questioningly at him. He just put a finger in front of them and hushed her, nodding Olette went even further the bed.

"How are my four favorite boys doing this morning?" their father asked looking at each of them. His gaze stopped when they landed on Roxas who was panting with a flushed face. He walked up to him to see if his son was going to live.

Cloud sat there looking at his brother for just a moment, until he heard a noise besides him. He looked up to gasp as his father had a gun on him and was about to shoot his own son! Cloud tackled him to the ground just as the gun went off firing right next to Roxas who flinched away. He was too weak to even move. Cloud was shoved back. His father back slapped him with the gun still on his hand. He looked up to his dad with scared eyes holding his bleeding lip, Sora was crying with Ventus protecting him.

"How can you try and kill our brother?" Cloud yelled looking at his father with hatred clearly flashed on his sapphire eyes.

"He will be no use of me as of now." Their father said looking at them with a blank expression.

Olette covered her mouth as tears fell down her face, how can a father say that to about his own children. She was lucky that the gun missed her. She wanted to get out of her hiding place and give the man a piece of her mind.

"Once Sora and Roxas turn eighteen, I will sell them. I will sell them like I sold both you and Ventus." their father smirked as he saw Cloud and Ventus freeze, blood ran cold inside everyone's bodies.

"You can't do that! We wont let you!" Ventus said fuming glaring at his 'dad'.

"I have many candidates wanting Sora and Roxas, once you all turn eighteen you will reproduce and I will sell them. After all your mother was one of the lasts of his kind. That's why I kept you trapped here. He had the geostigma, and I could not allow that because that disease is very contagious." he crossed his arms smirking at his sons.

"We are not prost-prostitutes!" Ventus screamed.

Their father punched him on his stomach shutting up. Ventus double over clutching his stomach, tears threatening coming out. He coughed a bit before he tackled his father to the ground and hitting him.

"I'm tired of you abusing us and treating us like animals!" Ventus screamed as he kept punching him over and over, tears ran down his now flushed face.

Cloud was too stunned to move, he watched as their father kicked Ventus. He slapped Ventus with his gun drawing blood out. Then he began to stomp on him with all his force almost crushing his bones. Ventus bit his lips not wanting to satisfy his father with his screams of pain. Their father then kicked him a couple of times before Cloud and Sora pulled him off, their father punched both of them with his hands and kicked them at the same time. He grabbed his belt and began to whip them until blood poured down their bodies and their father was panting hard.

Olette silently cried as she made eye contact with Cloud. She wanted to reach out to him and save them from that monster they call father. She cried and cried as Cloud tried to reassure her with a forced smile that they were fine. Olette looked away as their father gave them a kick and left to go drink probably.

Once the coast was clear, Cloud slowly moved tp get off the floor and slowly help Ventus watched as Olette got out of her hiding spot and help Sora get up. She hugged him and cried for him, Sora hugged her to. She then went to go hug Cloud and Ventus, she couldn't hold back her tears anymore.

"Why are you crying? You weren't hurt." Cloud said.

"I'm crying for you guys, how can you let-h-him hu-hurt you!" Olette sobbed some more trying desperately hard to make her tears stop.

"Thank you," this was a first time someone cried for them. He felt happy.

"I won't let you guys here any longer. I am busting you all out." Olette said going to the small window and got ready place to push the heavy bricks out-of-the-way.

"How? We don't know where to go," Cloud said sitting down next to Roxas who was sleeping.

"I know a couple of people who might help me," Olette smiled as she inwardly smirked thinking about her dear older brother.

* * *

"This better be the right way Vanitas, or I'll rip you head off and shove it so far up your ass-"

"Shhh," Vanitas cut Leon's threat off.

Leon looked to see a car leaving the small castle, he didn't know anyone lived there. Only a freak might. He saw as Vanitas slowly ran up ahead stopping before the bars. He heard Vanitas curse as he tried to open the gate, the lock was closed, he cursed silently.

"Now what?" Leon asked massaging his strong chin.

"Hold on," Axel took out a bobby pin from out of his hair and bend it straight. He unlocked it within seconds smiling at his success.

"When did you learn that?"

"Why was there a bobby pin on your hair?"

Leon and Vanitas asked at the same time. Axel smiled and took a bow. "I learned that trick with my brother, he is a body-guard after all. And the bobby pin, I love-making my hair filled with bobby pins." Axel answered the last question with a sarcastic voice. He only had one bobby pin on his hair in case for an emergency like this.

Vanitas stuck his tongue out and walked inside with his nose held up in the air. Leon followed him to where Olette was kept. If anything happened to his sister someone will pay in blood, he glared at the back of Vanitas' head. Said teen shivered when he felt a dark presense.

"Right here," Vanitas said at a pile of heavy bricks.

They moved them one at a time.

* * *

"Olette?"

Said girl stood up and walked towards the small window that was now open. She couldn't believe it, it was her brother and her friends. Vanitas did make it.

"Guys! I need you all to help me!"

Cloud heard Olette explain everything to her friends, they all hesitate to help at first, but once they heard about their abused story they began to pull one at a time. First, they took Roxas off the bed and into someone's awaiting hands. Once Roxas was out Olette focused on Ventus, Vanitas volunteered to take him out of there. Slowly with Ventus' whining, Vanitas put him over his back. Sora was next, he was pulled out gently by Leon who handed him to Axel and Vanitas. Cloud then got out with both Olette and Leon's help.

Leon almost stopped breathing once he saw the blond, he looked very beat up and the sun wasn't in contact with his skin. But those beautiful eyes made him stop breathing, they were so blue with a gold ring around the iris. They were so captivating that he forgot about his little sister.

"Yes, sadly I'm still here." Olette grumbled. Axel went to go pull the girl out of the hole she smiled at him in gratitude. She was about to scold Leon but she saw Cloud pass out so did the rest of them.

"What happened?" Vanitas asked worriedly holding on to Ventus' body.

"Probably the sun is too much for them." Olette suggested as she inspected them carefully. "We have to get them out of the sun, it's bad for them. Since they were born never had they seen the sun." Olette looked worried as she tried to pull Sora over her back and gave him a piggy back ride.

"Alright, everyone heard her let's go back to out home and help them." With that Leon lead them to their house.

* * *

Midnight: Finally finished! I hope you all like it, I will get on with other fics... but it's hard when you try to think of the next chapter and anoter chapter from another story pops up. Please review and hope to see you all again. Take care!


	4. Chapter 4

Midnight: So~ I love you all! I just finished watching Hetalia The Beautiful World, and I must say it is amazing! xD I love Italy and the Nordics! Especially Norway he is so cute with his little brother who also is one of my favorites, but Italy (along with his Chibitalia form) is my all time -

Psychotic: You're talking too much.

Wolf: Don't interrupt when someone is speaking/typing. -rolls eyes-

Midnight: Anyways, I just had to say that I love Hetalia! XD and I had a wonderful Valentine's day! How was all of your Valentine's Day? :) I wanted to get this out before Valentine's day, but got busy. xD I own nothing but the plot. Enjoy~

Stand By Me

Chapter 4

An auburn haired teen sat in the couch sipping a can of Sprite, while a platinum-blond held her sketch pad and began to draw her imagination out of bored-ness. They both let themselves inside Leon and Olette's house, finding the door unlock and no one inside, they took advantage of the fridge and cooked something for themselves.

"Wonder what happened," the auburn-haired girl said as she put both feet up on the small table in front of the couch.

"Don't know, maybe they had to go for a jog," the blond said as she kept drawing ignoring the other girl's loud sigh.

"I wanted to pick Olette up so we could go out and eat at the frozen yogurt place-thing." the red-head said as she put the now empty can on the table.

"Kairi, just go do something and leave me alone, I want to finish this before we get back to school." the blond said getting frustrated.

"Fine, just don't expect the house to be sane when the others return," Kairi stood up and began to wonder around the house not caring if it belonged to her or not.

The blond rolled her deep-blue eyes and kept on sketching some more.

It was only a few minutes that passed until the door was slammed open and the blond looked up to see her friends and unconscious people in their arms.

"What happened?" the blond asked looking at them with worry.

"Aw crap, Leon did you forget to lock the door?" Olette asked with a half glare at her brother.

"Vanitas was the last one to leave," Leon said in defense.

"Only because I'm injured," the raven-haired pouted.

"Idiot, what if we had some robbers and stole everything," Olette hissed.

"Oh, like Kairi and Naminé aren't worse," Leon rolled his eyes at his sister's friends.

"Duh, we are the best damn thing that ever happened to you," Kairi said as she descended from the stairs.

Leon smacked his face as he saw that Kairi had one of his hats on her, she would probably keep it, if it fit her. It was his favorite too, he wanted to fight for it if Kairi wanted it, she'll have to pay in blood. Leon saw that Kairi was giving them the what the fuck look as Naminé had a worried one.

"We can explain," Leon began.

"Yeah, yeah tell it to the judge," Kairi said looking at the three blondes and brunette.

"Are they okay?" Naminé asked as she went inside the kitchen and came out with a bowl full of water and cloths.

Leon heard his sister explain what had happened from the beginning to right before they stepped inside their invaded home. Naminé even gasped when she learned that Vanitas was injured. Leon then went inside his room to rade his wardrobe for clothes. First he had to call work that he was 'sick'.

* * *

Cloud groaned awake when he felt a gentle hand grace his face, he leaned forwards to feel that the hand then caressed his cheek. Cloud sighed as he remembered his mother doing that all the time, he wanted to cry as he remembered his mother. Oh, how he wished it was his mother. He remembered that he would always sing him a song when it was night-time. He loved his mother's stories of the world, he remembered that he loved the sun, how it reflected on the shiny vehicles when they passed them. He could only remember a salty smell, like it was a dream.

He slowly opened his eyes to see that it was a brunette man with blue-grey eyes, his chocolate-brown hair reached a little below his shoulders. Cloud studied closer, he noticed a scar across the man's face and then began to look where he was. He saw his brother Ventus next to him, Sora and Roxas were on his other side dead to the world.

"Hey, you alright?" the brunette asked, making Cloud look up at him.

Cloud nodded and tried to rise his hand only to find it bandaged, he looked over himself to see that his body covered in some bandages and gauze. He looked to see Sora covered in them as well, Roxas only had a bandage covering his fore-head and probably more under the covers. Ventus had bandages covered most of his face and neck. He saw their pathetic state and sighed as Ventus and Sora woke up at the same time. He looked around to see people walk in and smile.

"You're awake," a blond petite 'boy' said in a relief tone.

"Cloud, Ventus, and Sora, how are you three?" Olette sat next to Ventus as 'he' checked for the bandages.

"Okay," Sora and Cloud said while Ventus nodded.

"Here, let me help, I'm Naminé." Cloud saw as the 'boy' put something away and went to go wash 'his' hands.

Leon saw that the youngest one was breathing awfully ragged. He saw his sister check the thermometer and grimaced when her expression showed a small scowl. He knew that the youngest had come down with something nasty, he then saw his sister leave the room. He watched as Kairi sat in her spot and looked at all three of them with a blank look. He saw as she leaned forward to Sora's face making him look at Kairi in curiosity.

What happened next didn't sit well with the auburn haired girl. They all gasped when Sora looked down to her chest and grabbed Kairi's breasts with an innocent face. Kairi had worn a strapless light pink shirt and light grey jeans. After Sora had finished they all gulped and looked at Kairi who held a murderous look, a dark aura surrounded the girl making Naminé who was about to step in take a step backwards.

"What in God's name possessed you to grab my breasts?" Kairi shrieked as she scrambled away from Sora who looked a bit scared.

"Eep! I'm sorry! I didn't know we could also have those!" Sora said as he also backed away with a flush.

"You're lucky that you're injured or I would had to put you into a coma," Kairi glared as Naminé hugged her from behind and rested her head on Kairi's bare shoulder.

"There, there. Now I want you to calm down and think about something; think of what Olette has told us that they had been trapped inside a hell-hole for their entire lives. They don't know what girls look like, that's why Sora probably grabbed you." Naminé said in a calming voice making the older teen calm down a bit and look towards where Vanitas had been giggling a while ago.

Leon smirked when Kairi punched him on his bicep making the raven-haired teen winced and rub the spot where Kairi had abused it. He looked to see Cloud found it funny and had a small smile playing on his lips. Everyone turned to see that Olette had came inside the room with some kind of bottle on one hand and a spoon on the other reading the label carefully. Axel stood next to the bed where their youngest blond was still sound asleep with a flush covering his pale face.

"And how are we going to hide them?" Naminé asked as she looked at Axel to Leon.

"Call the police?" Axel didn't know if he questioned or answered.

"No!"

They looked to see Cloud look terrified.

"And why not?" Axel asked as he sat on a chair that was in the corner. Everyone looked at the oldest blond in the bed who looked scared with wide eyes.

"Because father would, he would-"

"He would beat us up once he find us," Roxas panted as he just opened his eyes looking at everyone.

Olette quickly went to him and made him drink some awful tasting medicine. Naminé gasped as did Kairi, Vanitas looked ready to enter war as Leon did. Axel for the first time looked at the now awake blond with a lovely flushed face. He groaned and fell back in bed mumbling some words no one really understanding what he meant. Cloud sighed and looked to see the people looking at them with a worried face, his eyes landed to the scarred brunette who had his arms crossed in front of his chest. He would have to try his hardest not to let anything happen to his brothers, he will take full responsibility on them.

"Roxas is right," he paused to think then added, "Our father will give us one hell of a beating when he discovers that we are missing. After all he already sold me and Ventus. Not to mention that Sora and Roxas are next to be sold." Cloud said as if talking about the weather.

"Sold? How could a father sell their own kids?" Axel asked in disbelief.

"A sick bastard," Leon answered half glaring at the wall.

"Well father did say that we had a special blood that died a long time ago." Ventus said looking around the room.

"What kind of blood?" Leon asked as he went out for a bit and came back with two chairs, he handed one to Naminé and the other to Vanitas seeing as Kairi and Olette now sat at the end of the bed. He took the last chair for himself and sat with an interested face.

"It was called..." Cloud thought for a while, but couldn't remember the name.

"Mako," Sora said making everyone stare at him. He had his eyes closed looking up to the ceiling showing everyone his long eyelashes.

"I've heard of that in medical science," Olette said with a shock look in her face.

"Really? You know what we can do?" Cloud asked in a shy voice looking at her nose avoiding eye contact.

"Yup! After all I will become a doctor someday." she smiled making Leon proud for being her big brother.

"What's Mako?" Vanitas asked looking at Cloud then Olette who blushed a bit.

"Well Mako was one of a rarest blood, there used to be so many of us who had it." Ventus couldn't remember his mother's stories after all he heard it a long time ago.

"They could make you conceive like a regular woman," Olette smirked along with Kairi when they saw all the men blush a scarlet color, Naminé only sighed as she looked down to hide her flushed cheeks.

"How-" Axel was cut off by a loud groan.

They looked to see Roxas mumble some words in his sleep and turned around his back facing them. Leon looked at them to see that Cloud tried hard to hide a yawn. Sora snuggled close to Roxas ready to sleep, Ventus close to Sora for body heat. Leon decided to leave them be for a while until they were good to talk again. They all nodded and followed the older teen out the door. All of them sat in the living room not bothering to turn on the T.V..

"Now what do we do?" Vanitas asked as he sat upside down legs draped on top of the couch as his head almost touched the floor.

"We can't turn them in to the police, didn't they say that their dad is in a gang or something?" Leon asked as he walked inside the kitchen.

A moment later he came inside the living room with a scowl on his face glaring at a certain teen. Said teen smirked holding an empty Sprite can in the air, oh she knew it was the last one. And she purposely took it just to piss off Leon. Naminé shook her head at her as Olette rolled her eyes, Axel and Vanitas snickered. Leon scowled one more time and sat down on the couch looking grimly at his favorite drink being held by the evil witch of the west.

* * *

"Okay dinner's served!" Naminé and Olette came from inside the double doors to the dinning area with the food.

Leon sat watching as the girls set the food in the table. He saw Axel and Vanitas look at the food with hungry eyes not leaving it for a second. Leon smirked when he saw the auburn haired-teen walked inside the dining room dropping a plastic bag on the table and sat down crossing her arms glaring at the poor defenceless table as if it somehow offended her; by telling her she gained five pounds. Leon knew she would blow a casket if it were true. He sent her to the store to buy them all drinks on her.

"Oh fuck yeah! I love tri-tip!" Axel said in a praised voice to his favorite food.

"Hold on," Kairi said as she passed out the drinks, she almost threw Leon's drink to his face.

Everyone thanked her and began to eat the tri-tip with steamed vegetables and scalloped potatoes. Leon was blessed when he finished his drink, he sighed with a content smile looking to see that Cloud and his two brothers were looking at them with an interest. He saw Naminé get up and ushered them to sit with them. Leon let his lips twitched when Cloud saw the food, as if he had never seen it before. Cloud had a look of an innocent little kid trying to see how would his first chocolate bar taste like. He watched with interest as Cloud took a bite of the bloody meat and looked at his plate with wide-eyed.

"It's good!" Cloud said tasting the juices making his taste buds explode.

"Here eat some more," Kairi said shoving more food on Cloud's plate making him look at her and back at the plate.

Leon couldn't tear his eyes off as Cloud used his finger to eat it, he saw as a small trail of juice trailed down Cloud's chin as the blond teen moaned at the flavor. Leon wanted to go up to him and lick the trail off, following it all the way up to Cloud's soft-like lips. He groaned silently when he saw Olette smirk his way with a knowing look. Leon looked to see Naminé teach Cloud how to use a fork and knife.

"Here grab it like this, and the knife with your right hand and cut it," Naminé showed Cloud, Vanitas showed Ventus and Olette showed Sora. Axel volunteered that he will show Roxas once the younger teen wakes up and is feeling better.

Nothing much happened after that, they all sat in the living room seeing his friends still here he suggested to leave.

"No way man," Axel said.

"And why not? It's almost getting late." Leon said looking out the window to see that the sun was setting.

"Dude, what if those men are out there asking people for information or worse killing!" Vanitas said looking a bit scared.

"We decided to stay here until Roxas feels alright," Kairi said as she got up calling dibs on Olette's bathroom to shower.

"What about clothes?" Naminé asked looking a bit nervous.

"Go home and bring some," Leon suggested.

"The reason why we are staying here is because we do not want to get caught." Axel said.

"And did they saw us? Do they know that Cloud and his brothers all disappeared?" Leon asked getting a headache already.

Cloud watched go at it for a while longer. It was true that their father already knew of their disappearance. He might be out there hunting them down already. They need to be careful, to his father everyone in this city was already suspicious. Hell even the country. He saw that Naminé stood up and glared at them along with a pissed off Olette ready to enter war if she had to.

"All of you just calm down," Naminé all but shouted making her cheeks turn red.

"Nami's right, we need to stay calm and think things more. So what if he's already hunting his sons down. It's not like they'll come knock on our door and ask for them." Olette said with a frown making the guys all look at each other. "Try to act normal, Axel and the others will stay here seeing as the sun just set and the moon is already out. They will leave in the morning." she sighed when Leon looked annoyed when Axel looked his way with a smirk.

"I wanted to thank you guys for helping us, but we don't want you to get involved." Ventus said with a stern face.

"Why not?" Leon asked looking at Cloud when Ventus did.

"You don't know who're you dealing with. Our father is capable of doing anything to get what he wants. Even if killings have to be involve he will do it." Cloud said looking away making his bangs hide half his upper face all the way to the tip of his nose.

"No matter what we are already in this." Axel sighed as Sora looked at him with a worried expression.

"But-"

"But nothing, now go to sleep. We will discuss this in the morning." Leon put a finger to silence Cloud.

Cloud looked up to meet his eyes feeling a small spark inside of him. He saw Leon's eyes widened a bit but quickly covered it up with a yawn as he turned around and muttered a good night to them.

* * *

The next morning Cloud woke up to some knocking on the door. He looked up to see Vanitas' head appear on the other side of the door.

"Morning, I just wanted to say that you're all free to use the washroom to get cleaned up. Breakfast is in an hour no rush OK," with that he closed the door to let them sleep for a bit longer.

Cloud sighed, he didn't go to the washroom where a bucket awaited him along with some decent water on a pitcher. He got up waking Ventus up as well. They all slept in the huge bed. He walked out of the room to see where the washroom was, he spotted Axel walking with a light whistle and a towel around his naked shoulders. Cloud couldn't take his eyes off his torso that was ripped with muscles. He knew that Axel was a natural red-head seeing a light trail of hair peeking from out of his low boxers. Cloud looked to see a fine pair of legs, strong and powerful. He blushed when his eyes locked with Axel's smirking ones.

"Like what you see?" he asked with that still smirk.

"Uh-uh I just wanted to know where the washroom is?" Cloud asked.

"There are a total of four in a half bathrooms in this house. One huge ass on in the master bedroom where I just came from. Another in Olette's room, Leon's and one right behind me and the half one down the stairs." Axel said with a snickered as Cloud looked at his chest.

"Okay thanks," Cloud decided to go inside the bathroom and take a look to see that it was not what he was looking for. Maybe Axel made a mistake, he saw a bowl on one side with a tub on the other side, he couldn't find the bucket to do his business in. he began to open the doors under the sink to find that indeed there was a small red bucket with some weird bottles with pictures of bubbles and sparkles. He took everything out of the bucket and set it down on the floor, it was small but he could aim.

"What in God's name are you doing?" Cloud looked up when he pulled his zipper down to look at Leon looking at him with a horror expression.

"Going to the bathroom," Cloud answered as he suddenly pulled his zipper up with a flushed face.

"Apparently you do not know what a toilet is? Here let me explain." Leon said guiding him to the porcelain toilet.

* * *

Midnight: I just love making Kairi and Leon have small fights about almost nothing. xD Should the pairing be a KaiNami or Neku/Kai, Neku/Nami, or Joshua/Kai, Joshua/Nami appearing? I was planning to pair up Neku with Olette again? But I don't know? I have an OC in mind for Olette.

Psychotic: We need to know because Riku will be appearing on the next chapter! And then followed by the others and then the plot will thicken!

Wolf: Help out Midnight now that she is in a writing mood! O.O


End file.
